<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Страх и доверие by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665000">Страх и доверие</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sucker Bait - Isaac Asimov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Под впечатлением от канона: «Забывались тревоги его детства, первых лет Службы. Он перестал просыпаться среди ночи, весь в поту, с криком ужаса при мысли о том, что он может все забыть. Прекратились и головные боли».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Mayer Sheffield &amp; Mark Annuncio</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Страх и доверие</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Марк, тебе снился кошмар?<br/>Доктор Шеффилд искренне беспокоится. Голос его звучит ласково, с неподдельной заботой о своём подопечном. Вопрос Шеффилда пробуждает в памяти Марка определения, карточки всплывают из картотеки памяти: «Кошмар — плохой сон, характерно…», но Марку не нужна эта информация. Успокаивает то, что неисчислимое множество воображаемых карточек с данными, навеки врезавшимися в память Марка, на месте. Он всё ещё помнит.</p><p>Марка не страшили монстры и чудовища-под-кроватью. Марк боялся забыть. Стать таким же, как «нонкомпосы» — рассеянные безумцы, именуемые по недоразумению природы обычными людьми. Быть мнемонистом означало быть особенным: помнить всё. Каждую секунду, каждую деталь, каждое мгновение — всё. Никто ведь не перестаёт по рассеянности дышать? Вот и Марк не мог перестать запоминать — это было его профессией, его работой, его единственным занятием. Но Марк и не желал себе иной жизни. Он боялся её до ужаса, боялся потерять свою феноменальную память — и именно это происходило в каждом кошмарном сне.<br/>— Не волнуйся, Марк, — доктор Шеффилд кладёт ладонь ему на плечо, заставив вздрогнуть. — Я могу побыть рядом, пока ты не уснёшь.<br/>Это всего лишь психологический метод, стандартные слова: мозг Марка тут же услужливо предлагает насколько цитат с таким же содержанием, отсылающих к ещё большему количеству информации: от художественной литературы до научных трактатов. Марк помнит их все, и это успокаивает.<br/>— Хорошо, — кивает он и добавляет. — Спасибо, доктор Шеффилд.<br/>Тот улыбается. Мнемонисты известны подозрительностью и склонностью к паранойе, а Марк — самый многообещающий из учеников. Нельзя упускать шанс заручиться его доверием ещё на ранней стадии работы.<br/>Марку предстоит стать самым важным инструментом доктора Шеффилда.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>